Harry Potter Meets Gabrielle Delacour
by KT08
Summary: Its the Triwizard Tournaments. Harry finally gets to meet the girl that survived with him. Little did he know that she would be the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And now he also has to worry about suviving the tournament and whatever comes next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story plot just popped into my head. This is a Bella/Harry story. I will only be updating when new ideas pop into my head. I will probably put a few chapters up today and tomorrow, but after that I won't be sure. Oh and this story is going to have an Assward, not Edward. He is totally going to be a dickhead in this story, so sorry to those who like Edward. I'm not sure about the rest of the Cullens, some might be nice and others might be mean. So anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Gabrielle's POV**

What an asshole! He left me in the middle of the forest right after he broke up with me in the cruelest way ever.

**Flashback**

_"Bella come take a walk with me," said Edward._

_We walked in silence for about 20 minutes. Then he stopped and turned around._

_"Bella we're leaving," he said in a bored tone._

_Thank Merlin! I can finally go home. I won't be late for my fourth year...oh wait...I got to make him believe that I'm in love with him._

_"When are we leaving?" I asked._

_"Oh my gawd! I thought I could do this nicely, but you just seem to be really slow," he sneered at me. "I never loved you. You were just a play thing to me, even to Alice. I used you for your mind, you're the only person I can be around that I can't 'hear'. It was fun while it lasted. Now you just bore me."_

_I was shocked. My mouth was hanging open, I couldn't even speak._

_"Oh, before I forget...I was cheating on you. You could never be good enough for me because you are a stupid, pathetic, ugly human. I found some one that is way better then you," he said and then disappeared._

**End Flashback**

I can't believe he did that. I know that he was a controlling, over protective guy, but I didn't peg him as an asshole.

I mean, okay so I used him to pass the time here, his family was fun, but he didn't needed to say all that.

If I was really Bella Swan, I would probably still be in the forest and crying my eyes out. But I'm not. I'm not even all the way human. I am a witch, but not an ordinary witch. I am part Veela and I am a metamorphagi. I can also have visions, when I have them, they are always right.

My real name is Gabrielle Delacour, and I am really 14, not 18. I have blue eyes and long silvery-blonde hair. I am not very tall, I am five feet two inches. My body is curvy in all the right places, I have an hourglass figure. My chest is pretty big, a D cup. And I have a great ass. So I really don't look like plain Bella Swan, so what he said didn't hurt me.

So now I get to go back home to be with my real family. I don't have to do this muggle study anymore. I was sent here before second term started and could come back during the summer. I have never been so far away from my big sister Fleur for this long. I miss her the most, I now she has to be worried about me, she always does. She's afraid that Voldemort might come back and get me, but I doubt that will ever happen.

Let you me tell you more about me. I am one of the children that lived. My family were friends with the Potters. I was staying at their house with them in hiding. Apprently there was a prophecy about us and my parents wanted to keep me safe so I was with the Potters. So the night that Volemort showed up, he tried to kill both me and Harry Potter, but instead we made it out alive with a scar each. Harry's is on his head and mine is below my right collar bone.

I haven't seen Harry, but I heard he goes to Hogwarts now. Hopefully I'll see him some day.

* * *

Today I was going home. I sent an owl to Madame Maxime and told her I was ready to come home, and she said to use the Floo Network, and she would send someone to make all the memories of Bella Swan disappear.

I had all my stuff with me and was now standing in front of the fireplace. I had changed into my original self, but I couldn't have my accent back until I got home because I can't use magic yet outside of school. I called out "Delacour Mannor" and was transported to my home.

"Mum, Dad, Fleur? Where are you? I'm home," I said.

"Gabrielle, iz zat you? Vut 'appened to your accent?" asked mum as she came to hug me.

"The school used a spell to take it away, I need one of you to give it back," I answered.

Mum stepped back and placed her wand to my throat and said the spell to change it back.

"Ah, zat iz better," I sighed. "Zank you."

Just then my big sister came running into the room and yelled, "Gabrielle! I 'ave mizzed you."

"I mizzed you too!" I exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"It 'as been a boring zummer wizout you. Ve leave in a few dayz to go to ze school. Ve just need to get you new robes, ve already got your school zupplies," she said as she let me go.

"Vere iz dad, I vant to zee 'im before we leave to get my robes," I said.

"I'm right 'ere. Now, vere iz my my baby girl?" dad asked right before I tackled him.

"Come on Elle, ve need to get your stuff and zen spend ze rest of ze time talking about your stay in America," said Fleur as she dragged me out of the house.

* * *

Today is our first day back at Beauxbatons Academy. We are eating dinner and just talking about our summers. I was telling Fleur and mines thee best friends, Katrina, Octavia, and Vanessa, about Assward and what he did to me.

"Yeah, zat's vut 'e said, 'e iz zo lucky zat I didn't love 'im," I said.

"It iz zo like you too play around viz vampires," said Nessa with a giggle.

"I 'ad a vizion of ze Cullens ze other day. It vaz Azzward, ze pixie bitch, and ze ice queen. Alice and Rosalie are cheating on Jasper and Emmett with Azzward. Zose poor boyz deserve better zen zose sluts," I said to them.

"From vut you told us about zem, zey zeem nice. I vonder if zey are good looking," said Tavia.

"Zey are," I giggled.

That's all I got to say about Jazz and Em before Madame Maxime stood up to talk.

"Velcome back ladiez and gentlemen. I 'ave a few announcements tonight. First, I vould like to velcome back Miss Gabrielle Delacour. She vas on a muggle study in America. Now, I vould like to announce zat at ze end of October ve vill be 'eading to 'Ogwarts because zey vill be 'osting ze triwizard tournament. Only sixz and sevenz years are going for sure. Ze only zird years zat are going are Vanessa Boyette, Octavia Allore, and Gabrielle Delacour..." She went on, but I stopped listining after she said that Nessa, Tavia, and I get to go.

I was excited because I finally get to see Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter. This is going to be a great trip.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N**: I want to know if I should keep going or just give up now, so please let me know what you think. I might put another chapter or two up tonight, but if not I will tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe that the Death Eaters are showed up at the Quidditch World Cup. This is so weird. At least the Death Eaters can't get to Hogwarts.

Nothing has really happened at Hogwarts since we have come back. We have a new Defense Against the Dard Arts teacher, but thats about exciting as it gets.

Everyone has been talking about the Triwizard Tournament. We can't wait for the other schools to arrive sometime today. Someone from Hogwarts will be competing against someone from Beauxbatons and someone from Durmstrang.

Everyone was outside at the front of the school waiting to see how the schools would be arriving.

Just then Hagrid came out with these paddle looking things looked at the sky.

"Clear the runway!" shouted Hagrid just as a giant carriage with giant flying horses came into view.

The carriage landed just as a ship came out of the lake.

"Come on you guys, its dinner time and we can't be late tonight," said Hermione as she pulled Ron and I by our robes.

The whole school was sitting down waiting for the other schools to come in. Dumbledore already explained that they would be staying here and all that.

Just as he was going to say something the doors opened and a group of girls in blue silk uniforms came in. They pranced in. They took a few steps then sighed. Then They took some more steps then leaned the oppisite way and sighed. Following the group of girls in was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Straight, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and from what she was wearing, she had a great looking body. She was wearing a light blue leotard thing with pink lace. She was doing flips, front and backward. When she stopped she grabbed the hand of one of the girls and they bowed.

When the girl looked up, she looked at all the tables and then looked directly at me and winked. I was shocked. My mouth must have been hanging open because she giggled and whispered something to the other girl who also looked at me and giggled.

The girls finally sat down, then I noticed that there were a few boys in uniforms that were the same color as the girls.

"When did those guys show up?" I asked.

"They were behind the girls, but I guess you were a little busy staring at the girls to notice," Hermione giggled at me.

Just then a group of guys came in. I wasn't really paying attention until Ron said, "Hey, its Victor Krum."

I looked up to see Victor Krum walk up the isle.

Then Dumbledore introduced the schools and there headmaster/mistress. Then he went on to talk about the tounament and how dangerous it was and that you have to be 17 to enter. This made a lot of people upset, but I could careless. When Dumbledore was finished, it was time to eat.

We had been eating for a few minutes when all of a sudden the girl walked over to us.

"Are you finished with ze bouillabaisse. If zo, can I 'ave it. My zizter and friends would like it," she said with the most beautiful accent ever.

Apparently I wasn't fast enough with my answer because Hermione answered, "Sure, go a head. We were done with it anyway."

"Zank you," she said and walked off.

"Bloody hell, Harry. She was talking to you and you just stared like an idiot," exclaimed Ron as he shook his head, while Hermione giggled.

"I think Harry has a crush," giggled Hermione.

"Iz it alright if I zit 'ere," asked that beautiful voice.

"S-s-sure," stuttered Ron.

She giggled and sat down.

"Zo, you are 'Arry Potter," she said. I didn't have time to say anything because she continued, "It iz nice to zee you again. The last time I zaw you...vell I cannot remember because ve vere young."

I looked at here confused. Then she shocked the hell out of me. She grabbed her sleeve to the leotard she was wearing and pulled it down to show a lightning bolt scar right beneath her collar bone. It looked just like mine. I unconsciously rubbed the scar on my head.

"I am Gabrielle Delacour. I vas viz you and your parents ven zey died. I 'ave been vanting to meet you since I 'eard you vere going to 'Ogwarts," said Gabrielle.

"Wow...I never thought I would meet you like this," I said.

"You mean your the girl who lived?" said a shocked Ron.

Gabrielle just nodded.

Just then then Dumbledore stood up and started talking.

"I would like to introduce a family that will be here to protect Hogwarts. They are a family of vampires, but do not worry they do not drink human blood, they drink animal blood," he said. Gabrielle stiffened. "There are seven of them, Dr. Cullen will be working in the hospital wing, Mrs. Cullen will be helping Hagrid with his classes, and the children will be going to classes with the students of Hogwarts."

Just then seven beautiful people, they weren't as beautiful as Gabrielle, but still beautiful, walked into the Great Hall. The parents and the two older looking boys looked sad, while the other three looked like nothing was wrong.

"These are the Cullens. I would like to ask Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and both Delacours to stay while the rest of you are excused," Dumbledore said.

Everyone left and we walked up to the staff table.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" I ask.

"Yes. I see that you have met Miss Delacour. Well since the Death Eaters have been spotted, I thought that we should have extra security. These are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie," he said pointing to each of them.

"Zir, if I do zay zo myself, I know ze Cullens already," said Gabrielle.

"How do you know us, if I may ask?" asked a confused Dr. Cullen.

"You zee, ve met a few months ago, but at ze time I didn't look like zis, I looked like zis," said Gabrielle as she changed from a blonde, blue eyed girl to a brunette with brown eyes.

"Bella?" four of the Cullens exclaimed.

Gabrielle changed back and said, "Yez, I vaz known az Bella, but my real name iz Gabrielle Delacour and zis iz ze real me. Oh, and zo you know, I never loved you Azzward, I used you to pazz ze time. Jazper, Emmett? I am zorry to zay zis but ze ice bitch and ze pixie bitch are cheating on you. Oh and ice bitch and pixie bitch, Azzward iz cheating on you with each other." And with that she grabbed her sister's hand and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wow...she is one girl who tells it like it is," said Hermione.

We all looked at her and she blushed. Then a lot of arguing started to go on with the Cullens and Ron, Hermione and I excused ourselves to go to bed.

That night I had dreams of a certain blonde girl with big blue eyes and lets just say when I woke you the next morning I needed a cold shower.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
